Beyond The Woods
by Wolf's Howler
Summary: The boys had just moved into a new town unaware of the strange events that had occurred in the past. Enchanted by the mysterious house in the woods, they soon realize there's more then what is expected when it comes to the town itself, and who are these ominous beauties and what is their past. Will they fall for the devilishly handsome Jojo's or will they close the door.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone I'm here today with the release of my new story, "Beyond The Woods". I wasn't exactly planning on releasing it today but I figure why not release it on my birthday! I'm officially 16 yay! Well hope you like it and tell me what you think. :)

* * *

**Brick's POV:**

I sighed placing my last box of belongings into the loading truck. I don't see why the hell we have to move, I'm about to enter my senior year at a new school with people I don't even know. I live in an loud city called Citiesville. Dumb name right? Well my father he sorta got a new job as the biology teacher at Townsville high, which just adds humiliation to everything since unfortunately I'm going to be attending that school.

" Brick! Hurry up man we gotta go!" I looked over at my brother Butch who had just finished loading our dirt bikes onto the back of dad's truck. " Alright. Hold on." I closed the back making sure its locked before walking other my dad's truck. "Where's Boomer?" Butch looked at me wiping his hands that where covers in oil "Thought he was with you." I ran a hand through my hair rolling my eyes. " Yo Boomer! Where you at?!" for a moment there was no reply but surely then my blonde hair brother came out from the backyard with that same bored expression on his face. He's really quiet, doesn't say much unless its dad, Butch, or I.

"Alright boys lets get going, wouldn't want it to get dark." my dad was pretty chill, we have our arguments but in the end of the day he's a cool guy. Ever since mom left him for another dude he's practically been raising us on his own. I don't talk to mom often, I can't forgive her for leaving us for a richer man although I know eventually ill have to. Butch was the most effected, he had called mom a slut that night and he's had anger issues ever since.

I climbed into the passenger seat laying my head back thinking what Townsville will be like. Hopefully its not to problematic, the last thing my brothers and I need is complete bullshit. We have dealt with enough of that half our lives. You see just before the summer leading to our junior year my brothers and I weren't always the most liked nor popular. We had been victims of harsh teasing and pushing around, we were known as the dork triplets. After so much of it we all just... snapped we began working out, tried out for many sports, and after that long summer we returned as the "hottest" guys in school and let me tell you, seeing the faces of those who ever fucked with us was priceless!

Feeling bored I turned in the radio, moving my head up and down to the beat of the song "If you can't hang" by sleeping with sirens, but was soon bothered as we passed by the sign

"Welcome To Townsville"

**Boomer's POV:**

I looked out the window as we drove into the city. I hate moving, its a big pain in the ass, I also hate being the new guy, its awkward, "This place sucks." I complained to my dad who still carried a wide smile, weirdo. " Oh com'n on boys, you'll love it." I stared as we began to enter our new neighborhood, and to be honest I am not impressed. The houses were all practically falling about, not an inch of green grass to be seen, talk about creepy. "Dad this place is ... dead" I smirked at Brick's opinion. God dammit, how much longer? I tapped my pencil against my sketch pad tapping a beat that constantly played in my head. As I looked out the window I happened to notice a giant white house sticking out from behind the wood trees. "Whoa, did you see that?!" Brick and Butch both turned to look where I had been looking, but we had already drove by the house. "See what?" Butch asked looking at me oddly. I sighed " There was this house...in the woods."

About five minutes later we had finally arrived at the new house, it wasn't much of an improvement compared to the other houses, but it was descent. "Alright boys start unpacking, then you can choose your rooms." I ran to the loaded truck and began tossing out boxes one after another trying to hurry up since I really didn't want to spend all night with this. "Alright, Brick come help me with the sofa." I looked around to find Brick nowhere around. I hopped off the back of the truck and spotted Brick about to call over a bunch of kids on their bikes. Oh boy, "Hey!" the kids looked our way and made there way over to us. " Yea, what's up?" I walked over along side Brick and crossed my arms, this should be interesting. "What do you know about this town?"

"Nothing much, its all pretty boring. We hardly get any new people here." Brick, nodded about let them leave, but the giant white house came into my mind and before I knew it. "I saw that there was this house inside the woods, anyone live there?'' the kids all looked a little shaken up from the mention of the house, wonder why though its just a house right? "That's the old Utonium house, no one seems to live there since no one was ever seen coming out but they say sometimes you can hear slow sad music coming from the top room, and sometimes the light is even on." my brothers and I looked at each other a little weirdly, they make it sound as if its haunted, strange no? "If I were you, I'd stay away from there." I looked over at the kid's friend and finally let them leave without another word.

"Well ok, we should go finish up before the sun goes down." I nodded agreeing with Brick and continued on unloading, but the curiosity never left my mind.

**Butch's POV:**

"Butch, breakfast!" I stepped out of my bathroom slipping on my black muscle shirt and heading downstairs. "How'd you boys sleep last night?" My brother's and I looked over at dad who of course carried that greatly known smile of his, of course it was fake but didn't want to push it any farther. "Uh was okay, that old windmill across the street be squeaking all night, had to sleep with my earphones plug in." I mumbled the last part practically to myself. " Its a nice day boys, why don't you take your dirt bikes out and check out the land." is dad foreal? "Are we allowed to?" I asked raising a brow.

"Of course I went out and got the permeates last night, have fun."and just with that said my brother's and I jumped up from our seats and ran to our rooms to change into our gear. I had changed into my black and green bike suit with black gloves, matching helmet and green goggles. Brick and Boomer had changed into something similar but instead of green it was in red and blue.

this is going to be epic.

We quickly grabbed our bikes from the garage, started the engine and kicked off down the large track. We raced around, throwing a couple trick here and there. Loving the feeling we get when you get pumped up from the rush. I sped ahead from my brothers but stopped as I reached the end if the track and the start of the woods.

"Do you think this road leads to that house?" I asked eyeing the road that seemed endless. "Probably, but maybe we shouldn't. I mean remember what those kids said." Booms looked ahead a little uncomfortable like. "Booms is right Butch, I don't think that would be smart, lets just head back."

I sighed giving in, he's right that's probably best. I switch the brake off my bike about to ride off when suddenly...

"Do you hear that?" I asked trying to listen closely. I turned to look at my brothers who were looking almost mind blown. "The music..." we all said in sync

**Brick's POV:**

Holy shit. Was all I thought as the smoothing lullaby filled my ears. "Butch where are you going?!" I asked stepping in front of Butch who started walking down the entrance road. " I'm going to check the house out. Come on Brick, aren't you curious?" I looked at my brothers green eyes for a moment before sighing. My eyes looked over Butch's shoulder and onto my baby brother who stood leaning against his bike. " You down Booms?" Boomer looked around before nodding slowly "sure why not?"

We hopped in our bikes slowly heading down the dirt road, my heart began to beat faster as we got closer to the source of the music. Eventually we ended up stopping at a clearing that seemed to be in the heart of the woods. There in front of us stood a large white, almost mansion, house. It was very very old ill tell you that, some of the windows were crack the patio seemed like a death trap, the walls were practically scrapping off. This house made our house look like damn.

A/N the music they are hearing will be posted in my bio so if you want to check it out.

We quietly got off our bikes, turn the engine off and walked closer to the house, the music could still be heard. I looked up at the widows where the music seemed to be coming from and narrowed my eyes. "Hey Brick, look at this." my eyes moved from the window, to the porch, where Butch and Boomer now stood. I walked over to them and looked through the window. The house itself seemed a little Victorian. The furniture was old bit seemed well taken care of. Someone must live here then. Just as I leaned closer as I saw a shadow shape figure standing in the hallway, the music suddenly stopped scaring my brothers and I on instant. We quickly ran off the porch and turned our bikes off but as I turned to look back I noticed the curtain from the top window move, they we watching. Snapping back into my senses I kicked off the brake and rode off, following my brothers.

**Unknown POV:**

My pink eyes watched as he walked up to the house and looked up at the window I was standing by. Having people walk by and throw eggs at the house was usual but never had anyone actually came about five feet from our house. "Hey Brick, check this out." So his name Brick? Brick looked over to what I assume was the front porch. I had sent Buttercup to keep an eye on them,downstairs, hopefully she freaks them put enough. As much I want to deny, I couldn't help but find this Brick guy attractive, but that doesn't matter, he would never look at me that way, impossible. My eyes widen as I suddenly notice Brick and his pals run back to their bikes. My heart stopped as he looked over at me causing me to let go of the curtain on instant. Crap.

**The next morning Boomer's POV:**

After what happened yesterday my brothers and I agreed not to go back there, I mean that was some real fucked up shit, no doubt. "Boomer hurry up or we are going to be late!" I grabbed my navy blue back pack from my desk chair and ran downstairs to see my brother's already dressed. Brick was wearing his favorite black hoodie that had "Give Shit Paris" in white bold white letters, dark blue jeans,grey high tops, and his favorite red hat was placed casually on backward (a/n Brick has short hair, just like in the character picture) Butch on the other hand wore an army green button up that was unbuttoned completely with a black tank, black jeans, black and white chucks and his hair was styled in his original spike up messy updue. I decided in wearing a black and white baseball T with grey jeans and white and blue Nike high tops.

I grabbed my sketch pad that was set in the kitchen counter real quick before heading after my brothers. We only live 3 blocks away from the school so we decided to walk it. I'm actually pretty nervous, before last year I didn't have a good history with school. I remember how bad I was teased, not just me but my brothers as well. I'm just hoping history doesn't repeat itself.

my jaw dropped as we arrived in front of Townsville High. This school is twice as big as my old school. "Well this is it I guess..." Brick stuffed his hands in his pocket and walked over to crowd of swarming teenagers, Butch and I not far behind.

Line Breaker

* * *

Our first three classes were interesting, everyone was really nice, so that's good. I got handed about 5 phone numbers, that I'm really not going to bother to call. I'm not interested in dating, I can't. Not after Bethany Welfare broke my heart by rejecting me in front of the entire student body in 10th grade. My brothers and I walked into the cafeteria, almost on sight every eye were on us. I get that we are new but damn. We walked by each table until we found an empty table by the window. " I have to say this is awkward." Butch stated scratching the back of his head.

" Hi!" I jumped back a little as a group of girls came up to us and took a seat. We didn't respond, we just stared at them with a "okay then look"

"I'm Bethany, student body president AND homecoming queen, and well we heard you're new and we like wondering if you would like to sit with us!" She smiled way to big, sorta freakin me out to be honest. We just continued to stare at her like if she was insane before breaking into hysterical laughter. Her smile dropped and her friends' hung wide open. Brick stood up from his seat sipping his mouth before looking at Bethany, "look I'm sure you're great an all but no thanks, excuse us."

Butch's POV:

After we made it out of the cafeteria, my brother's and I entered the abandoned halls. Yea, okay so my brothers and I stick together, but we like to consider it back up. We swore to always be there for each other. Bros for life, literally. We walked down the hallway in silence, not an uncomfortable silence but a peaceful relaxing one. But unfortunately that silence did not last as we turned into the third quarter halls, the theater rooms. We instantly paused in our steps as a familiar tune filed our ears. "Do you hear it? Its coming from the dance room. We rushed over to the door where the music seemed to be coming from. We peeked through the large class window. Inside we managed to make out three female figures. We couldn't make out their faces since the only light came from the window above them, but we could see every move they made. They appeared to be dancing slowly to the music, ballet like. But they way they moved to the music was better then any ballet dancing I've ever seen. They balanced gently on their toes and raised their arms above their heads. Brick twisted the door handle catching their attention. Before we could get to them they ran off grabbing their bags and running out the back exit.

"Do you think they live in that house?" Boomer asked looking around

" I don't know but if they go to this school, we'll find out." Brick answered seriously

With that said my brothers and I made our way out unaware that a certain music box was left behind.

* * *

Sorry posted the wrong copy the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay I'm back with the second, number two, chapter of my new story Beyond The Woods! I am deeply appreciated of those who reviewed lots of love!

* * *

.

**Butch's POV:**

Where are they? I waited by the stairs for my brothers who had asked me to wait for them since lunch had just started. They both have classes in the third floor so they told me to wait for them here, but its already been 10 minutes. I pulled out my phone to text them and tell them that ill go ahead and save us a table but as I turned the corner I managed to bump into someone knocking them down. "Uh I'm sorry..." I bent down to help them pick up their papers that had fallen but stopped as I finally took a look at them. It was a girl. She was small and simple, but seemed easily bothered. She had short raven hair that stopped a little bit below her shoulders. She wore a large dark green sweatshirt, black tore leggings, and brown laced combat boots. "I'm Butch, just started here yesterday." I said trying to start a conversation but she simply just grabbed her papers from my hand and stuffed them in her bag and left without another word.

Ok then ...

"Butch!" I turned around to see Brick and Boomer coming down the stairs. "Hey man what happened? Who was that?" Boomer asked referring to the girl who just walked out the front doors. " Um I honestly don't know, she didn't tell me her name, she didn't talk at all she just left." I explained simply. Brick and Boomer smirked at me crossing their arms. "What?" I asked looking back fourth between them. Boomer laughed "You like her bro!" I rolled my eyes punching him playfully in the chest. "Come on lets just go I'm starving." we walked down the hall to cafeteria as Brick and Boomer continued to tease me about that girl. I have to admit she's really attractive but she already seems to not take a liking to me, I wonder though, will I see her again.

**Brick's POV:**

After lunch ended my brothers and I said our goodbyes and headed our separate ways. I opened my locker taking out my books when suddenly the overhead made an announcement. "Brick Jojo please come to the front office, again Brick Jojo to the front office." I sighed shutting my locker and made way around back down the stairs and to the front office. When I got there I was surprised to see my dad talking to the principal. "You wanted to see me principal Keane?" the principal was a woman around her late 20's early 30's, I heard she's nice of you don't annoy her. "Ah yes, your father was just telling me how you have a free period since you've made all your credits already, and well we were wondering if you wouldn't mind becoming a TA for your father." I looked at my dad who smiled at me wishfully, I scoffed. He's like a child I swear. "Yea sure, why not. He is my dad after all." the principal clapped her hands together and smiled. "Wonderful! I'll go ahead and switch you into his roster. Mr. Jojo will write you a class to pass."

Dad wrote me a pass and sent me off wishing me good luck on my English exam. I walked in to class, of course people stared and girls giggled, typical. All girls are the same. They won't notice a guy unless he's talk and charming. I remember how before I was who I am now, no girl looked in my direction. Before my junior year I was only at the height of 5'7 and now I'm 6'2. Butch is 6'3 and Boomer 6'2 as well. You'd be surprised on how much we had changed, no one ever thought that was even possible. I use to be a skinny little twerp with to big of glasses and long girlish hair. After awhile I just got tired of all the name calling and beatings. I cut my hair, built some muscles, many muscles but not over doing it. The height was just a plus. Since my transformation I have been asked out several of times, which I turn down. Same with my brothers, we take dating very serious since we've all been rejected cruelly in the past.

I'm still waiting for that girl who doesn't just want to be with me for who I am now, but until I find her I'll keep turning down anyone who isn't her.

The day went by fast and before I knew it I was on my way to room 203, my dad's class. He teaches 9th and 11th grade bio, but the class I'm going in for is 11th. By the way if you didn't know TA means teacher assistant. *Ring!* ugh great I'm going to be late. Dads going to kill me. I ran the rest of the way and waited to catch my breath before I knocked. As I walked in dad stopped teaching and looked at my in disaproval "Everyone please excuse my TA, he's new to the school." I walked over to front and sat in my dad's chair and waved at the class. "Sorry, didn't realize I was running late, but go." my dad went back to board and continued his lesson while I began putting away some of his papers. "So you're new here?"

I looked up a little startled, a girl with red curly hair and really uncomfortable clothing smiled down at me. "Pretty much..." I said trying not look at her since she's really making me feel weird. "I'm sorry, Ms. Morebucks is talking to my TA much more important then my lesson?" my dad asked using his teacher voice. The girl with the puff balls stuttered showing my dad her pencil. "No Mr. Jojo just came to sharpen my pencil." with that she walked back to her seat but every once in awhile I would see her sending me flirty looks.

Half way during the class dad had partnered everyone up and let them begin on a group assignment. "Brick why don't you go around and see if anyone needs any help." I looked at my dad and nodded getting up. I walked around helping groups figure out on how many measures of amino acid they should put in their experiment. I even had to stop some idiot from trying to drink it. *Crash* my head whipped around as a crowed began to form at the corner of the class. I pushed through the crowd and saw that a girl had spilled some red food coloring all over herself.

"Ew she's on her period!"

"She's such a freakin dork."

"Plug it up, slut!"

"Blossom you are PATHETIC!"

I watched as the crowd erupted in laughter, the girl's eyes began to water. I felt bad for her but before I could help her up she had gotten up and pushed through the crowd and ran out the door. "Shut up!" the room fell silent, I was hella pissed. They were acting like fucking retarded 1st graders. Dad had called everyone to their seats and gave them all extra homework. "Hey dad ill be back, I'm going to go check on that girl." my dad nodded and handed me a note pad. I looked at him confused. "What's this for?" I asked. "Blossom... She's mute, doesn't speak. If you managed to get her to talk she'll need this." looked a little taken back but took it anyways before running out the door.

I walked around trying to figure out where she had gone, but then noticed a small trail of red coloring on the floor. I followed the trail which led to the girl's bathroom. I sighed, crap. I hesitated before walking in. I stopped as i saw her wipping her face with a paper towel, she stopped and looked at me through the mirror and grabbed her bag about to leave but I stopped her. "Hey wait, its okay. Are you okay?" she looked at me frightened, but nodded anyways. I smiled at her "good, don't let those idiots get to you. I'm Brick." she bit her lip and gave me a little wave which I found very adorable. Before I could say anything else the bell rang, she quickly walked around me and left but oblivious that she had dropped something from her bag. I picked up what she dropped and ran after her but just like that i watched her disappear in the crowd of students. I looked down at my hand, a pair of red ballet shoes was what she dropped.

**Boomer's POV:**

I packed my bag as the last class of the day concluded. I had just finished art which happens to be my favorite. "Hey Boomer great work today, hope to see more of you during the year." my art teacher Mrs. Appleton said cleaning the paint brushes. "Thanks Mrs. Appleton, do you need any help?" she smiled thinking for a moment. "Actually yes, do you think you could help me place all my 3rd period's paintings in the back room to dry?" I gave her a thumbs up and began grabbing random paintings from the floor. Some of them were really good, but others were just... Just no. As I walked into the back room I began laying the paintings out on the shelves, but as I did that one painting caught my attention. It was a painting of that white house. It showed the woods in front of it but I could see the white house sticking out from behind.

I looked down to bottom right hand corner and saw the initials B. U . I took the painting and walked over to Mrs. Appleton. "Mrs. A do know who painted this?" I showed her the painting that caused her to smile. "Ah yes. Little Bubbles painted that she's such a sweet girl, very quiet, Poor thing doesn't speak. But she's quite the dancer and artist." I thought for a moment looking at the painting. "Does she live here or something?" Mrs. Appleton sighed , "I honestly don't know, but she's always looking out the window, just staring at the woods. Strange but she's just they way, her sisters are always looking out for her too. They aren't the most popular." I looked out the window and realized you could see the house form here! "Oh okay, just wondering. Its really good. She's in the a beginner's class?" Mrs. Appleton nodded.

I needed to find out more about this girl. That's when an idea came into mind,

"Mrs. Do you think I can come in 3rd period?"

* * *

**I hope you like it! Omg what's going to happen with the blues and will the greens meet again and what about Brick and Blossom? Tell me what you think will happen.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Thank you again to those who reviewed, getting those really means alot. Like I said before I don't really have a schedule for when I update but I do try my best. Um and I'm sorry if my chapters aren't really long but I type my stories via mobile since my brother broke my laptop and so that makes it really hard to update. Well hope you like it.

* * *

Brick's POV:

I sat in the car in front of Townsville café, back in Citiesville I would always come into the local coffee shop right after school. It sorta became a routine after the first couple of visits. I used it an excuse to get away from people and clear my mind, anxiety was the worst of me. I had asked dad if I could borrow the car since it was to long from the house. I grabbed my backpack and stepped out of the car. Inhaling the scent of the sweet caffeine walking in really seemed to calm my nerves, I walked over to the front counter and was greeted by a girl around my age probably a year younger. "Hello welcome to Townsville café what can I get you?"

"I'll just have black coffee."

"Okay that will be $2.49"

I handed her the money and took a seat at a small table near the window. I sighed placing my backpack on the table. "Here you go." I looked up to see the girl from the counter placing my coffee down on the table.

"Thank you" she nodded and went back to the counter to help another customer. I took a sip of my coffee feeling like its been forvere since I've had time for myself. *Ring Ring* I pulled out my phone from my pocket and saw that Cindy was calling me. Who's Cindy? Well she's an old friend from middle school despite being the school freak she never treated me like it, she was the only real friend I had.

A/n 'C' is for Cindy 'B' is for Brick ^_^

C: "thought you were going to call you yesterday weirdo"

I rolled my eyes and chuckled, Cindy can be patient. Note the sarcasm.

B: "Yea sorry about that, been sorta busy with the move an all. How's school?"

I heard her let out an over exaggerated sigh.

C: "Pain in the ass, everyone is mopping around since your move. I swear they are all just a bunch of fakes! If you were to have move in sophomore year I'm sure noboby would have cared."

I fell silent for a moment feeling uncomfortable.

B: "Gee thanks Cin, that was nice."

C: "I'm so sorry Brick I didn't mean that-"

Hearing the bell of the café door chine I looked up. It was her. It was as if everything was suddenly in slow motion. Her eyes met mine and for the first time I noticed her eyes were a light pink. I also noticed she had changed from those stained clothes. She now wearing a red pull over hoodie, white skinny jeans, and red high top chucks. She approach the counter and was shock as she made signs using her hands, sign language. But why? She couldn't be deaf, she seemed to hear me perfectly in the bathroom. I watched as she grabbed her coffee from the counter girl and just like that she walked out.

C: "Hellooooo Brick pay attention to me!"

B: "Um sorry Lil I have to go, call you later"

I hung up before she could respond, grabbed my stuff and ran out after her but as I stepped outside she had already disappeared.

The next day Butch's POV:

I walked into PE and made my way over to a couple of guys from the football team. They insisted I tryout but I told them I'd have to think about it. "Hey Butch!" Mitch the leader of the group gave me a man hug and handed me a football. "Did you think about the offer?"

"Uh no man sorry, sorta want to get settled before I do anything drastic." Mitch patted my back and chuckled. "Alright man but trust me, joining the team will sore you major babes."

I rolled my eyes and roughly pushed the football to Mitch's chest causing him to grunt. "I'm looking for more then just a score Mitchel." I chuckled. After Mitch managed to regain his breath we fooled around for awhile and talked about this party some girl named Princess was throwing apparently, said to be party of the year. "Well boys look what finally showed up." I stared at Mitch wondering what he meant until I saw he was looking behind me. I turned around and was taken back as I saw her standing by the door. The girl I had bumped into yesterday. She has my PE? She looked around a little lost until her eyes landed on me.

Mitch slapped my arm playfully and laughed "watch this man" I looked at him confused for a moment before putting together what he was going to do. "Hey stupid shit! Catch!" I watched as Mitch tossed the football across the gym hitting the girl straight in the face. She fell down holding her face. Anger built up inside me, I glared at a laughing Mitch before slamming him against the wall.

"What the fuck Butch!?"

Being taller then Mitch I was able to lift him from the ground. "Put me down!" I glared at him a little longer before dropping him and walking away. I walked over the girl and bent down to her level. "Hey are you okay?" I asked helping her up. Before I could take a look at her face she backed up and ran out the door. Mitch and them came up to me looking at the door then back at me. "Hey man do you have a thing for the green freak?" I I stared at him for a moment before getting closer to his face.

"So what if I do?"

Boomer's POV:

Here goes nothing. I took a breath as I stood in front of the art room. My 3rd period had allowed me to attend art during this period since I had already made my credits. I opened the door catching everybody's attention, awkward feeling right? "Ah Boomer so glad you can make it!" Mrs. Appleton gave me a small hug and introduced me to the class. "Everyone this is Boomer, he'll be your mentor for the period and is a genius in the arts." I waved at class not liking the attention. I heard some 'Hey's' and 'whats up's' from some of the guys and giggles from the girls. "We were just in the middle of sketching, nothing to advance why don't you help me staple some of 1st and 2nd period's sketches onto the wall." I smiled at Mrs. Appleton and nodded.

"Uh yeah sure"

Mrs. Appleton handed me a stack of drawings and a stapler before allowing me to get to work. By the time I finished there was still half an hour left of class so I decided to check on some of the sketches the class were working on. Most of them were really good, others didn't even try, which sorta bugged me but whatever their grade.

"Aw what is this?! Does the freak have a crush?"

I looked over to the back of the class seeing a girl, I think her name was Sam holding up a sketch for everyone to see. "Look everyone, quiet and ugly here has a little crush on the mentor!" my mouth open slightly in shock, it was a very realistic drawing of me. My eyes then converted to a small blonde girl who was holding herself and was in the verge of tears. Sam laughed at the girl and dropped the sketch book, "Like someone as hot as the mentor would be interested in a mute freak like you!" I walked over to them and picked up the sketch book. I looked at the drawing then at the girl who looked at me shamefully. "Is this really me?" I asked studying it, but she never responded she simply grabbed her bag and made her way to the door. "No wait! Its okay." I called out by now the class was laughing at her and Mrs. Appleton tried stopping her but failed. Mrs. Appleton looked at me as the girl left, she felt bad and so did I. I looked down at the signature before slamming the book on the desk. I ran a hand through my hair taking a moment to think.

so that was Bubbles...

* * *

Omg! Reds had a moment, Butch might like Buttercup and Boomer met Bubbles! Tell me what you think! until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to those who liked my first three chapters, um I know I haven't updated this one but its pretty hard to come up with ideas but I still hope you like what I came up with so ill hopefully see you more through out the story, have fun.

* * *

Boomer's POV 3 years ago, freshman year:

I sighed as I sat alone in one of the bathroom stalls. I pulled out my lunch from my blue army backpack and bit into my sandwich. Usually I would have lunch with my brothers but unfortunately Brick has to stay in to finish his biology test and Butch is stuck in engineering class. I looked down at my ham sandwich as I chewed part of it in my mouth. Eating in here is disgusting, it smells like sweaty testicles and piss. Not feeling hungry anymore I wrapped my sandwich and stuffed it in my bag. I don't know how long I sat in there counting the minutes until the next class started but it felt like forever. Seeing how there was only 5 minutes left till lunch ended I stepped out of the stall and washed my hands.

I looked at myself in the mirror and frowned at what I saw. I had slightly wavy shaggy hair that looked dead and flat, a couple pimples were spread out on my face but thankfully my brown framed glasses covered minority of them. I wasn't exactly dressed to impress either, I wore a white long sleeve sweatshirt, blue faded jeans, and a pair of grey beat up hightops.

"So I was like bitch what the fuck-" I looked behind me and felt my stomach drop as the guys who made my life hell stood by the door. 'Just my luck.' I thought. Ace and his gang stopped and looked at me, amusement filling their faces. "Look who we have here boys." Ace got in my face and grabbed a handful of my hair. I winced and tried to get him to let go but all I got was a fist to the gut. I fell down cluntching my stomach.

"Hold him up!" Snake and Arturo grabbed me from my arms and hoisted me up while Ace continued to beat me senseless. By the time it was over blood was gushing out of my nose and mouths. I cried as they finally let me fall to the floor, my vision was beginning to haze without my glasses which were smashed under Ace's foot. "Little fagget." Ace spat and spilled all my belongings on the floor before throwing my backpack in the toilet. Once he and his friends left I sat up and searched around for my glasses. One lense was slightly cracked and and bit disoriented but I needed them to see. I gather my things and removed my bag from the toilet and dropped it in the trash on the way out the door.

Present Day 3rd Person View:

**Background music starts here. Ludwig Van Beethoven - Melody of Love**

Bubbles peeked out shyly from behind her hiding spot on the stairs as she watched her mentor from afar. She wasn't following him or anything, she was headed to class when she spotted him from upstairs sitting alone. 'Why is he not in class?' she questioned herself. She peeked out to look at him again and blushed as she notice how handsome he was. He reminded her of those princes that her father use to read to her about. He seemed to be focused on the textbook on his lap, 'I wonder what he's working on' Bubbles thought. She tried getting a closer look of his textbook but edged to far causing her foot to slip off the a step she stood on. Boomer's head snapped up at her direction. Bubbles quickly hid hoping he didn't see but of course he did.

"Who's there?" Bubbles stayed hidden but her heart was pounding dramatically. Boomer stood up and placed his book down before cautiously walking over to the staircase, where he swore he heard someone. He peered behind the wall that hid the stairs and was shock to find a small blonde girl holding her bag against her chest. "H-hey, you ok?" Bubbles nodded at Boomer and picked timidly at her bag. She couldn't look at him in eyes, she felt that he thought she was a stalker. Boomer studied the fragile girl and recognized her as Bubbles!

"Can you help me with something while you're here?" Bubbles finally looked up at Boomer and shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't very social as you can tell. Boomer smiled at how cute and innocent she looked and offered her a hand. Bubbles looked at his hand and then at him before gently grabbing it. Boomer lead her to the bench he sat on before and handed her his textbook and notebook. Bubbles instantly realized he was work on his calculus. "You see I can't seem to figure out this one equation, and I've tried practically every technique in the book." Bubbles examined the problem and smiled weakly as she pointed to the pencil in Boomer's hand. Boomer handed her his pencil and allowed her to write down a couple notes on the side of his paper. 'She writes so soft and neat' Boomer told himself.

Bubbles passed back his notebook and allowed him to try the trick she her older sister taught her. Boomer studied her notes and was shocked as he finally solved the problem. "Wow that's brilliant, thank you." Bubbles blushed and mouthed out 'your welcome' Boomer wanted to ask why she never talks but didn't want to pry so he simply asked her for help on the remaining equations. While Boomer tried his newly learned technique on more problems Bubbles couldn't help but feel butterfiles in her stomach. She wouldn't usually let her guard down so easily but for some reason things were different with Boomer.

Time went by fast and before they knew it there was only 2 minutes until the period ended. "Well thanks for you help. You saved me from Mr. Berkeley. Since the period is about to end how about I walk you to your next class, as a thank you." Bubbles was about to reject, she didn't want Boomer to be seen with her and make him a target to bullies but seeing that smile on his face made her take the offer. Boomer grabbed her small hand in his and helped her with her bag.

"By the way that drawing you drew of me was really good. Don't let people get to you Bubbles. Your an amazing girl as far as I can tell, and if you do have a crush on me I'll be the luckiest guy in school." Bubbles's heart stopped for a moment there. Did she have a crush on him? She looked up at him and frowned.

'Even if I do like him, we can't be together.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Heeeeeeeeeeey me so sorry I havent updated this story for so long but hopefull i can get it back up and running. So I won't change the 'on hold' sign until I know forsure that I can get this story together again. My recent new story os great so far but I really wAnt to finish thsi book so give me your support I plead and enjoy like I always hope.**

* * *

**My Acknowledgments **

This is for you monkeyz2

Because she's my chapter 5 Co. Writer

sorry I made you wait...

:)

* * *

Buttercup looked around the courtyard in hopes of finding at least one of her sisters. Times like this made her wish she had a cell phone to text them with but her family was never one to invest in cell phones. Sure they had a house line at home but nobody ever calls. Seeing that there was no hope of finding them she casually began making her way down to her favorite giant oak tree. Her eyes trailed up the large tree innocently as she stood in front of it. Buttercup moved the strap of her bag and placed it so that it still hung from her side but wrapped around her neck, not just her arm.

Slowly she began climbing onto the tree and didn't stop until she knew the tree's leaves covered her from sight. She laid back on the slightly upward tree branch and stared up at the cloudy sky. Her green eyes sparkled in contact with the sun's warm touch.

The green eyed girl attempted to close her eyes and relax but was denied that blissful opportunity when she happened to overhear two fellow seniors talking below her.

"What do you mean NO?!"

The voice sounded familiar to Buttercup, she looked down, keeping herself hidden and was taken back a she spotted Blaze Willows talking to that new guy with the dark green eyes.

"Do you even know who I am?!" Blaze screeched at Butch

Butch sighed and rubbed his neck. He was hoping to catch some eye shut time before his next class but Blaze practically chased him around the school demanding an answer in her request to go on a date. I guess you can figure out what his answer was eventually.

"Uh you're someone who can't take a no."

Blaze Willows was a rich prepy girl from bell air. She was best knwon for being the captain of the girl's soccer team, but some where to say she scores more than just goals. She has black hair with green/hazel eyes, in a way she would remind you of a certain silent green eyed tomboy.

Only difference being-Buttercup isn't a complete bitch.

"Wait-" Blaze started crossing her arms, tears were beginning to form in her eyes. "Is there somebody else?"

Butch chuckled at Blaze and bit his lip before stuffing his hands in his pockets and shrugging his shouders with a grin. "Perhaps...but even if there wasn't I wouldn't date anyone so self centered with no values or the right mind to respect herself such like yourself. Goodbye Blaze."

With his answer being final Butch walked away in hopes of running into his crush. Buttercup wondered who Butch's mystery girl was, she had heard a couple girls talking when she was in the bathroom but didn't bother to stay till the end. Blaze on the other hand had heard enough rumors to know who this girls was. Still angry as hell Blaze stromed off in search for the girl who was just above her head-oblivious of the drama she was close to enduring.

* * *

Blossom hid behind her arms during Economic studies, she had gotten detention due to her being late. But it was't hee fault. On her way to class the jocks pushed her into the railing causing her to drop all of her papers from the third floor to the first. She had to run down and get them all up, it also didn't help how her classmates would step all over her notes and kick her books. The only fortunate side was that her class was on the first floor anyways.

The teacher had instructed Blossom to go to the front desk after class and hand in her detention slip to the cousolor, so that they can call her father and explain why she was staying after school.

"OMG Brick is sooooo hot. Just look at him!" Blossom turned to see that Princess was talking to her friends, a bit to loud. She sat in at the other side of the room! "Miss Morbucks! Silnce in my classroom!" Princess glared at the teacher, sticking her toung out and looking out the window one last time before turning to face the front.

Blossom being acutely curious looked out the window. Her face remained blank as she spotted Brick giving the the freshman exchange students the tour of the school. Blossom wondered why he wasn't in class for a moment before remembering that Brick was indeed a scholar senior. He was primitted to help out around the school. Some are even saying that they hope to elect him student body president.

There was a tug on Blossom's lip as she remembered how nice Brick has been to her. She wanted to smile but she most importantly didnt want to get her hopes up. No one besides her sisters ever befriended her. Blossom found it hard to believe that Brick Jojo was trying to be her friend.

Blossom looked away paying attention back to the board unaware that momnets after she looked away a pair of gorgeous red eyes noticed her through the window. Brick stopped to stare at Blossom. He couldn't help but find her extremly adorable by the way she kept her arms crossed over her chest as if she was cold. Her long shiny waves were placed in a cute messy bun, exposing her natraully long black eye lashes that made her look just as innocent.

Brick cleared his throat and tore his eyes away from the classroom window. He reminded himself that he has to return her shoes to her today during his TA period with his dad.

Blososm looked from the corner of her eye as Brick walked away with his tour group never thinking about the possibility.

* * *

Butch said goodbye to his Physics professor and walked out into the hall. He had just been told that his GPA had dropped down 5 points due to him barely passing the class. He had to stay after class and ask for extra credit work. Although Brick is technically the smartest, him and Boomer aren't so far behind. At this point all three of them can get into any Ivy League school in the state.

"Hey Butch!"

Butch turned around to see Micth running up to him with a grader paper with the stamped letter 'D-'

Butch ignored the his somewhat friend's foul graded essay and nodded in acknowledgment . "Hey what's up?"

"Me and the guys are watching the game later today at my place you and your brothers should come. Princess and her friemds will be there."

Butch cringed at mention of Brick's stalker but told Mitch he'd ask his brothers anyways.

"Alright cool I'll message you the adress, later."

Butch and Mitch man hugged farewell before splittig off. Butch had a feeling neither of his brothers would want to attend but at the same time he wouldn't either. Just down the hall Buttercup was helping out the film club director hang up flyers for their new school production. Butch smiled in disbelief that he had fianlly caught her in school.

He kept an eye out all day for her and now she's simply stapling papers onto the news boards. To him she was one person who was hard to find. Butch nervously walked up to where she now punching in staples and waited for her to notice him. Butter felt someone approache her and slowly raised her eyes to Butch. She pulled away from the board and blinked her eyes.

"Hey need help?" Butched asked.

Buttercup licked her lips before shrugging. Butch took that as a yes and took the stack of papers, he held one againt the pin board and waiting till Buttercup punched in the staples. The same process continue on through out the halls. When they finally finished Buttercup used her fingers to indicate that she was thanking him. Butch looked confused for a moment before realizing what she was trying to say. "Oh uh yea no problem...do you mind if I walk you to class?"

Buttercup took a deep breath, she wanted to say no since she felt that he was only going to trick her but something inside her caused her accept. She nodded slowly and Butch smiled.

Durning their walk many people stared which made Buttercup feel a bit worried but that was soon stopped as Butch pulled her to the other side of him so that she would't feel the stares.

Buttercup once again said thank you to Butch as they arrived in front of her class. They said goodbye but once Butch was out of view Blaze took her chance and approached Buttercup.

Without even getting the second to recognize her presence, Buttercup was greeted with a smack to the face. She held her face shocked and angered at the sudden attack. She narrowed her eyes upsettingly at Blaze, in wonder on why she had done that. Blaze glared at Buttercup and pushed her back, "how dare you take Butch! Hes mine you freak! I swear to damn hell if I see you with him again that small little nose of yours will end up purple and swollen!"

Buttercup was left stumned and confused. She had no idea what she was talking about-but then it hit just as hard as Blaze's slap. Blaze thought SHE was Butch's mystery girl.

Quickly she ran down the hall ignore the bell to class and ran into the restroom. She entered the large handicap stall and slid down to the floor. Her eyes were teary due to frustration and unreleased anger. Buttercup banged her fist down onto the tile floor and leaned her hess back. She shook her head in distress and dispair. She kept wondering why on earth Blaze would think Butch liked her.

"I swear you should have seen her face when I slapped her it was soooo worth it."

Buttercup tensed up as she heard Blaze's and Princess's voice enter the restroom.

"Yea but what if Butch finds out you did that. If they are dating positive he'll be upset with you Blazey."

Blaze groaned at Princess and sighed "He doesn't need to know. Thank god that bitch is a mute. I just can't believe he likes her! Of all people. Did you see they way he stared at her when he walked her this period?! I wanted to strangle her right there."

"Calm down girl, don't worry you and Butch wil be together soon and I WILL be with my Bricky and than we can all go on double dates it will be fabulous!"

Buttercup released her breath as she heard the door open and close meaning they left.

She stood up and unlocked the stall door. She walked over the mirror and glanced at herself. Buttercup felt the need to speak, but couldn't. When she tried all that would come out would be harsh noises form her throat. If they hadn't studied so hard her and her sisters would have still been in the special needs program.

The Utonium sisters were cute petite girls but they were troubled due to a birth defect. They were pre-matrue, and were born with vocal cords that were not fully developed which effected their will to speak. When they were babies thay had been kept under 24 hour watch since they could not cry and their parents never knew when they were needed. The doctors had hope that their vocal cords would have developed enough for them to speak lowly but with more years came zero progress. Eventually the girls just gave up on them ever getting to speak and stayed mute. Their voices forever silenced by life.

* * *

After class Butch walked to his locker happily, Brick raised a brow at his brother's unusual mood. "Whats up with you?" Brick asked, Boomer leaning in, also curious.

"I spoke to this girl I kinda have a thing for today and she let me walk her to her class." Brick and Boomer both congratulated their brother. They never seen him so happy. Unfortuately that happieness didn't last long becuse shortly after Butch overheard the guys next to his locker speak about an inccident involving to girls with black hair.

"When Blaze smacked that freak Buttercup in the face I started dying man!"

Butch turned around and oressed the guy against the locker. The two boys quivered under Butch. Boomer and Brick crossed their arms and watched as their brother threatened the two juniors.

"Blaze did what?"

Time skip- with Bubbles

Bubbles walked into art class hoping to find her mentor already there but he wasn't to be seen. Seeing he wasn't there yet she quickly took her seat and began testing her paint brushes.

"Hey Bubbles."

Bubbles jumped up startled but clamed down to see it was only Boomer. She waved and continued with what she was doing. Boomer laughed as he observed Bubbles.

"If you want to get a clean stroke you have to wet the brush first Bubbles." The blue eyed mute blushed as Boomer got close behind her and took the brush from her hand. She watched as he cleaned the brush off before dipping it into the purple paint and creating a much cleaner streak.

Boomer couldn't help but smile as he watch Bubbkes become so amazed with what he showed her. "If you want I can sit by you today and I can show you some other strategies." Bubbles smiled shyly and nodded.

5 minutes into class

"Bubbles dear can you help Samantha with the paint bags?"

Bubbles looked at Sam than at the teacher. She felt fear rise up in her but Boomer patted ber back and assured her that he'll just be right over there. Bubbles stood up slowly and walked over to where Samantha stood holding the paint bags.

While they prepared Sam realized this was the perfect time to embarrassed the naive girl and tore off the warning lable of the forst bag she was to hand to her. "Um Bubbles make sure to place the bags into a warm tub of water or they'll burst." Bubbles nodded slowly and afraid. She was cluecless to the fact that the bags were dissolvable in warm water, and once they dissolved all the air in the paint mixture would burst causing the paint to splatter.

Sam grinned as she watched the blonde fill a bucket with the warm sink water. Sam then handed Bubbles the first bag. Just at that moment Boomer happened to walk by while helping out some of the studnets. His eyes widened as he saw Bubbles place a bag into the water.

"Bubbles NO DON'T THEY ARE-"

Suddenly the paint popped opened and splattered all over Bubbles. The class laughed as Bubbles panicked. Boomer quickly grabbed a towel for Bubbles.

"Boomer take Bubbles to the backroom to clean up while we clean this mess up." Boomer replied with an okay and careful led the fragile blonde to the back washroom.

He sat her down on a wooden stool and wet the towel with anti-toxic paint remover. Bubbles whimpered feeling like a complete idiot for trusting Sam. Boomer frowned at the sad girl and raised her chin to look at him. "Hey its okay. You didn't know. It was an accident okay?"

Bubbles pouted sadly but nodded. Boomer chuckled at her pouty face and wiped the paint of her mouth. As he wiped he couln't help but notice how perfectly rosey and small they were. He ran his thumb on her lower lip gently. Bubbles blushed not knowing how to react since she had no idea what was happening. Boomer unaware of what he was doing began to lean, they stared at eachother in the eye until Boomer finally closed his eyes and pressed his lips softly to hers. The kiss was innocent yet passionate. Seeing that he closed his eyes Bubbles slowly dropped hers to and moved her lips along with his.

They pulled away, that being the first kiss they both ever had in their lifetime.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello! Thank you all for your liberating and magnifying praises! I really do enjoy reading those, once again I like to thank monkeyz2 for helping me out with coming up with chapter 5. Really was fun having some help :) **__**Like always enjoy.**_

* * *

**Theme song: "Words" by Skylar Grey**

Blossom sighed heavily when stopping to stare inside the ballet room where the ballerinas were currently practicing. Ever since they lost their mother's old music box, her and her sisters hadn't been able to step foot inside. They couldn't think of ever practicing without it, without its tune. It was also for the reason that she couldn't remember where she had left her red ballet slippers, she thought she kept them here at school, but she couldn't find them. Blossom tore her eyes away from the glass door and quickly made her way down to the front office to sign herself into the detention list for after school. As she walked down the deserted hall she couldn't help but notice from her place on the second floor railing that a group of seniors were down stairs making and putting up posters. She knew they were seniors by the way they were dressed. They all practicality wore the same type of clothing. Button up's and denim jeans for the boys, fancy blouses and cute shorts for the girls. All senors also wore the same white wrist band with the year of their graduation in graved in cursive lettering. You can only get those once you've entered your final year of high school during orientation.

Blossom was about to continue to her destination, when suddenly she heard a familiar name being called out. "Brick where do you want these?"

She looked over the rail and leaned in closer, her small palms gripping onto the cool white metal. Blossom watched abesent minded as Brick stood up from kneeling down in front of a girl, he was helping Brooklyn Shoenfield with her poster. Brooklyn of course was also a senior, Blossom never spoken to her but she seemed somewhat decent. She had light brown hair that was in a side ponytail, she wore a yellow flowery tank, with white shorts, and strappy sandles.

Brick smiled at Mitch and Mike as they held up finished signs, waiting for further instructions. "Start hanging them up on the thrid floor." He said casually. Blossom then realized, that Mitch and Mike will have to pass her to get to the third floor. That being her cue to get moving she hastily began speed walking down the hall and to the spiral stare case. Her heart dropped as she started to hear the voices of both of her upperclassmen from the bottom of the stairs. Blossom froze when the two boys stooped talking and turned to look at her. There was a moment of silence betwen the three until she broke for run up the stairs. Before she could get no more than five steps up Mike grabbed her from her waist and dragged her down. She held out for the side of the stairs and fought against them but was unfortunately over powered by the two seniors and dropped harshly onto the lower steps.

Blossom felt herself tear up, her breath was hitched and she could feel a burning sensation on her side from where the step connected with her. "Aww the little nerd is crying!" teased Mitch. Blossom watched as her one by one, her tears sild off her smooth pink cheeks. Her hands were placed out in front of her on the step, her fingers scrapping on the painted surface.

"Say hi to the camera bitch."

Blossom suddenly began to sob as Mike shoved his camera phone in front of her while recording. Micth tried grabbing her arm to get her up and show her face but the emotional teen simply tore her arm away and kept her face low. "What a looooser!" Mike taunted proudly.

"What's going on here?"

Mike quickly put his phone down and froze along with Mitch as Brick slowly made his way up the steps. He was followed by Brooklyn who was holding some posters and duct tape. Blossom had stopped sobbing and finally turned herself away from the soilid steps and met eyes with Brick.

Brick stared into Blossom's watery eyes and frowned. He saw how much she was hurt and how emotionally unstable she was. Her eyes were soft and shaking, wanted to erupt into more tears. He slowly turned to his partner, and said "go with Mitch and Mike, make sure they finish taping those posters." Brooklyn sighed and nodded walking around Blossom, not caring, and up the steps. Mitch and Mike began to follow Brook but before they left,

"Mike, hold on."

Brick grabbed the iphone from Mike's hand and quickly clicked on the video before deleting it. Mike was left stunned, yet annoyed. He groaned and stomped up the stairs, Mitch laughing at him from behind. Blossom by than had already stood up and was about to continue walking down but Brick stopped her by gently grabbing her by the elbow.

"Hey, wait hold on." He said warmly. Blossom refused to look at him in the eye and kept her face to the side. Brick sighed and rubbed her cheeks, drying them off. Only then did Blossom meet his gaze. Her long eyelashes fluttered she tried to clear her vision again, once her eyes cleared she was met with Brick's kind smile. Her cheeks felt hot so she cleared her throat, breaking the silence , "where were you heading?" Brick asked.

Blossom took an exhausted breath and showed him the detention slip. He chuckled and shook his head in false disapproval, "wow and to think I thought you were a good girl." He commented playfully, "alright, come I'll take you."

Blossom gasped as Brick suddenly intertwined their hands and began to lead her down. Her eyes looked down to their joined hands, on his wrist being a white bracelet. They walked through the entrance plaza and into the office corridors. She felt herself being filled with butterflies as she thought of holding hands with a boy, especially with one of the most popular new students. Sure Brick had only just began Townsville High a few weeks ago but everyone knows about him now. Him and his brothers.

"Evening , Mrs. Vanderzque" Said Brick to the front secretary. Mrs. Vanderzque turned away from her computer and smiled at her colleague's son. "Hey Brick, what can I help you with?" Brick laughed and placed the detention slip on the counter "Uh actually not me, it's Blossom here." Mrs. Vanderzque looked at Blossom then at Brick and then at their hands. She cupped her cheeks in glee and let out a small "aw"

"You two have to be the cutest couple I've ever seen, Oh wow Brick she's such a cutie."

Brick's eyes widen before looking down at Blossom who was already hiding behind his arm shyly while biting her thumb nail. She was ao adorable. "Oh aha...no we're not together I was just helping her here. Besides she's far out of my league." Blossom stopped biting her thumb and looked up at Brick in shock. 'What?' Thought the confused girl.

Mrs. Vanderzque nodded slightly and winked at Blossom before taking the note from the counter. Her smile dropped as she read the small piece of paper. Instantly Blossom felt ashamed, "oh the irony!" She whined in her head.

"Oh my, now why would a sweet girl like you get detention? this can't be!"

Blossom wanted to giggle at the funny secretary but simply blushed. Brick let go of Blossom's hand and walked around the counter to talk the secretary in private.

She watched as they exchanged quiet words at each other, she wondered what he was telling her. Finally after about a minute Brick came back and tore the note up in front of her. Blossom instantly used her hands to say "what was that for?!"

Brick laughed and said, "you don't have to stay for detention, at least not this time. I got Mrs. V to just give you a warning slip since this was your first pink slip. Now how about we go buy some warm cookies from the lounge before next class? And Oh! I need to give you something back from my locker."

For once in her life Blossom smiled genuinely as Brick grabbed her hand again, both of them running out of the office.

* * *

Buttercup scratched her wrist as she continued to attempt to figure out her geometry homework. Usually she'd wait to do her work at home but since her class eneded earlier, due to her teacher having to go to the hospital for his baby's birth, she was left with nothing else to do. So she walked out into the field and took a spot under a shady tree, where she was pleased to be left alone.

Random girl #1: "Omg come on!"

Random girl #2: "Wait what's going on?!"

Buttercup looked up from her textbook as she realized students were all gathering around the outside lunch tables. She thought about going to check it out but she didn't think she should. "Probably just some girls fighting over the same outfit." Buttercup thought tiredly. She brought her eyes back down to the work, but was once again interrupted. The large crowd gasped all one together, Buttercup could see students all begin to gossip to each other over whatever just occurred. She stood up, closing her book and grabbing her bag as the crowd began to clear away. From within the decreasing mob came out a crying Blaze, who was followed by Princess and Samantha. Blaze spotted Buttercup from her spot under the tree and glared venomously.

Buttercup narrowed her eyes in confusion. She knew her and Blaze had misunderstandings earlier today but she doesn't see why she was staring at her at this exact moment. Her light green eyes than moved from Blaze, to the crowd where she was shocked to see Butch. He was standing in the middle of the crowd holding his right cheek.

Butch glared at Blaze but then acknowledged that she was staring at something in the distance. He followed her stare and froze as his eyes met Buttercup's back, she was walking away. It didn't take long for Buttercup to out the puzzle together, she couldn't believe they were making such a big deal out of nonsense. She couldn't think of a?!nything better to do than to walk away and so she did. She kept her head low and her arms wrapped around herself, she had to get out of there. Butch felt bad, he never wanted for a simple feeling toward her to cause so much trouble, but he never thought that it would. It irritated how he couldn't even have a single crush without people trying to get into his business. This is the first time in his life that he wished he could be the old Butch again. If he was the old Butch no one would care about who he liked or who he even is. Arrogant never told huk who he should date, and they weren't going to now.

Quickly he sprinted in hopes that he'd be able to catch up to Buttercup. He could hear his classmates gasp *eye roll* and Blaze yell "WHAAT?!" As he took off, leaving them in the dust. Buttercup began to panic as she swore she could hear someone following her. She turned around and freaked out to see Butch running towards her. Now you would think she'd start running towards him like in those corny movies right? Wrong! As soon as she could unfreeze her mind she booked it and ran. She ran into the school main building and made her way up the stairs, by now she could hear Butch right behind her. Buttercup whimpered in shock as she felt herself being pulled back and pressed against the wall. They were both out of breath, their hearts were pounding right of their chests but yet all she could look at were his beautiful green eyes.

Butch sighed, and said; "Look I'm sorry I got you into this mess, I really didn't think it was such a big deal, but I am sorry. I realize it is a big deal. It a big deal to me because I like you so much...the only thing I can't apologize for are my feelings."

Suddenly Buttercup Butch press his lips against hers. She tried pushing at his chest, trying to push him awat but couldn't get him to budge. Eventually she found herself giving in, her eyes slowly dropped and the grip she hand on his shirt released. Buttercup could feel the eyes of everyone in hallway staring at them, making her uncomfortable and to squirm. Butch fortunately knew what bothered her since it also bothered him so he wrapped on of his free arms around her neck, bringing her closer in a way that nobody could see their faces or their lips.

They broke apart as soon as they heard the bell, eaning they had to get to their next class. Buttercup watched as Butch began to walk away, she could feel her heart sting but that shortly paused as Butch turned to her and smiled. "Are you coming or not?" Buttercup looked down to see him extend his hand out to her. A smiled tugged at her lip as she softly placed her small hand into his. Together the two of them walked off, Buttercup not caring that she only had a small amount of time with him before she was gone, same being for her sisters.


	7. Chapter 7

Bubbles stopped as she stood in front of the cell phone shop window. Her refelction looked back at her with insecurity and wariness, long wavey hair, small petite body, wearing a worn out-grey oversize long sleeve, white shorts and old baby blue sneakers. She looked around her before bringing her clutched hand out from her chest, inside her palm laid her savings. She sighed and walked into the shop. As soon as she walked in, the shop owner looked at her suspiciously. Thats when she remembered, she's never been out into the town before.

She placed a strand of her hair behind her ear and slowly walked over to the disposable phones. She eyed them, making sure to look at their prices. She frowned, noticing there wasn't any phones with instant messaging. Bubbles had planned on buying at least a small phone, so that she could message Boomer, with the number he had given her the other day. Although she knew it was ridiculous to spend her savings on a phone, so that she could text some boy, she felt as if she finally made a friend that wasn't just her sister. With Bubbles being isolated half of her life, and her mother no longer with them to explain, she along with her sisters had grown up absent minded to the information involving the opposite sex and what they can do together. The kiss Bubbles shared with Boomer seemed like nothing but a token of friendship, she had no idea what it truely meant when you kissed a boy. Though, she wasn't completely oblivious, she understood the basics of just being "boyfriend" and girlfriend" but she believed that was just focused on claiming one another, not becoming affectionate.

Bubbles looked up to the see the blue sky fading into a light pink aura and panicke, she had to get home before her father woke up and realized she was gone. She quickly gripped onto her bag and ran down the side walk, avoiding running into as much people as she can. She began to see the entrance to the trees, when a familiar tune caught her attention. She turned around, eyes widened. Just across the street was an old antique store, her mother's lullaby escaped from behind its door when customers walked out. She hesitated, but crossed the street. As she approached the glass window, her eyes narrowed, inside she saw endless shelves of wooden music boxes. All very beautiful, but none being her mother's. She let out a breath of disappointment, and turned to leave, but before she could take another step; an elderly man walked out from the store.

"Would you like to see the music boxes, miss?" Bubbles stared at the man before shaking her head.

"I insist dear..."

Bubbles licked her lips and looked at the sky, she was already going to be late, there was no use in her trying to make it back before sun set. Timidly, she accepted and followed the kind elder into the shop. The man kindly showed her his collection of music chests and allowed her to pick one of her liking. Bubbles took her time opening each box, listening to its lyric less melody. Many were special and caught her interest but they weren't the music she had grown to love. She slowly apprached the last box on the shelf and open its mouth. She instanly smiled as a ballerina sprung out , twirling as her mother's lullaby rang blissfuly in tune. Fascinated with the box she carried it onto her palms and sat down on the wooden flooring, legs crossed. She placed the box on down and began moving her finger tips gracefully on the floor as if they were dancing, just like she and her sister would do when they were little and would watch their mother practice to her music box from their spot on the attic stairs.

Mr. Cooper, the antique store owner, smiled as he watched the young girl get deep into the sound of a simple melody, her eyes closed as if she was deep into her imagination. Being warmed hearted by the adorably quiety Bubbles he said, "why don't you keep it?" Bubbles's eyes opened at her words. She didn't face him for a moment, she had just been brought back into reality but from what she heard, it could have still been a dream. Her eyes slowly moved to Mr. Cooper, who just smiled. For some unknow reason Bubbles had reminded him of a young girl who had practiced ballet in his wife's old studio many years ago. She was Mrs. Cooper's best dancer and was only at seventeen years. He never knew what came of her, one day the young blonde girl had came in and said goodbye to them both and was never seen in town again. Mr. Cooper had hoped her the best and to vist anytime, but she never did visit.

Bubbles stood up with the box and shook her head for the second time. She couldn't accept it, she didn't feel it was right so she quickly pulled out her savings and extended her arm out toward Mr. Cooper who simply just folded her hand gently, the money still in hand. "No need for that, I'm giving it to you young lady, now please be kind and take it."

Being conqured Bubbles sighed and nodded in a thank you before hastily walking out to get home.

Bubbles couldn't helo but open the music box as she made her way to home. It had been so long since she's listened to the music, the thought of being able to practice with her sisters again thrilled her. *Snap* feared that she was being followed Bubbles turned only to see her sisters coming out from behind the trees. Blossom and Buttercup slowly stepped out from their spots behind the branches and approached their blonde sister.

"We've been looking for you ...Papa was worried Bubbles." Blossom signaled with the use of her hands.

Bubbles brought her head down in shame and quickly followed her sisters, the three of them running through the forbidden woods, that only they knew the way through, not bothering to notice that a classmate from their school was secretly recording them stepping out and entering the only part of the town that was clamimed to be abandon.


	8. Chapter 8

**4 Years Ago ~ (Middle School-8th grade)**

Brick sighed as he went along the shelves of the libary, placing books in their respective place. He enjoyed helping out the school libarian on Friday's, no one was ever there to bug him. Sometimes the librarian would buy him a book of his choosing from the distrct, which he always repaid with his service. Though he couldn't help but find it pathetic that, besides having his brothers, that the librarian man was the only friend he had. Shaking off that small bit of low self esteem, he continued with his duty.

"Ouch Watch It!"

Brick's eyes widened as he suddenly heard a voice from behind the book shelf. He curiously peeked behind the books, only to spot a girl with dark brown hair sitting in the floor, rubbing her head. "Uh my b-bad" Brick stuttered timidly. He never actaully encountered a girl, well...at least not one that wasn't pointing and laughing. The girl looked up, with one eye shut, trying to catch a glimpse of the skimpy boy, but struggled as the sun was hiting her face, shadowing the boy's face.

As soon as her eyes adjusted, she smiled.

"Its fine...don't worry"

The auburn boy looked at her, checking to see if she was just being sarcastic with him but seeing as she wasn't smirking by now he smiply nodded and walked away.

The girl's hazel eyes followed Brick as he continued with putting the books from the cart away, she smiled and bit her finger with a tinted blush.

"Cindy! Come on mom's waiting!"

The girl's eyes widen before closing her book and running toward her brother that was waiting for her by the door. She shot one last look at the boy who spent his friday's helping out, he wasn't paying attention as she hoped though, he was busy trying to read a book cover through his oversize glasses. "So cute." She whispered and ran out.

* * *

**Modern Time :**

Brick walked through the front office, with his dad's attendence in his hands. He was currently in his TA period, as much as he liked helping out, he couldn't help but constantly shoot a glance at Blossom who would quietly do her work. So far he has managed to prevent her classmates from messing with her. Everytime he caught someone trying to plant a joke on her he'd speak out of the class and comment about the immaturity of those who should be paying attention and not play such childish acts against their classmate. Just with that said everyone understood what he meant , even his father that would respond with either, "Yes, THEY SHOULD TAKE THEIR SEATS" or "Of course, wouldn't want to give them detention."

He smirked to himself, being able to protect her.

"AHHHHHH BRICK!"

Brick looked to the side confused at who had squealed but before he can get a thought through he was tackled into a hug. He looked down to see Cindy. He gave her a sheepish smile before scratching his head. "Wow, uh Cindy what are you doing here?...on a school day...durning school hours?"

Cindy released Brick from her grapse and giggled, "I'm starting here now silly, isn't that great?!"

Brick smiled and nodded, "yea, thats awesom CD (stands for Cindy) but its your senior year, don't you want to spend it with the rest of your friends? Not here with strangers?"

Cindy rolled her eyes playfully, "forget them! I'm here for you doofus!"

"Well thats nice Cindy, well I'll talk to you later, I just came to turn this in for my dad see you around alright?"

Cindy waved goodbye to her old friend as he handed the front lady the attendence folder, he gave her one last smile before running back up to the classroom.

* * *

Buttercup squinted her eyes as she watched Butch from her spot on the bleachers. Apparently Butch had finally accepted to try out for the football team. She was a bit unsure if she should go to his tryouts but Butch was highly hopeful that she would be present while he played on the field. After a bit of head shaking and puppy dog eyes the emerald mute accepted and found herself sitting at the center of the bleachers.

Butch and Mitch pushed each other around playfully as the coach called them in for line up. Buttercup blushed and rolled her eyes as Butch sent her a small wink before putting on his helmet and running into the huddle of guys. Half way during tryouts Buttercup had moved down down since every once in awhile she had to hand Butch his water bottle from his gym bag that she kept to her side, which Butch would often reply with a "thanks babe"

"Whats do you think you're doing here?"

Buttercup looked up to her side comfised. Beside her was Blaze and her "squad". Buttercup gringed at their amount of make up and over revealing "table cloths" also known as their cheerleading uniforms. Blaze sneered down at Buttercup and grabbed her wrist, pulling her up.

"Why can't you understand that no one wants you here! You're a LOSER!"

Buttercup yanked her wrist away from Blaze's grasp and attempted to walk away, not wanting any trouble, although she felt the need to punch her throat in. A yelp erupted from our Buttercup as she was suddenly taken down from behind. Blaze turned her over and grabbed a fist full of her hair. Buttercup defensively elbowed Blaze in the face and knocked her off with her foot. Blaze tried climbing back over her but as she gave Buttercup's hair another hard tug she was pulled off.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Butch had pulled Blaze off of her and pushed her to her friends before kneeling down to Buttercup, who remained on the floor, hiding her face and holding her knees up to her chest.

"Butch wait -I can explain,"

"NO! Just leave us alone! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAAATT?!"

The green Jojo sighed deeply, placing his arms underneath Buttercup's legs and back- picking her up broidal style. Buttercup instantly wrapped her arsm around his neck and hid her face in his shoulder, her head still throbbing from where Blaze had pulled on her hair.

"Butch bro, calm down." Mitch said standing beside Blaze. "You're in to deep man" he continued.

Butch held Buttercup closer and stared at the group of seniors before speaking. "Like I said, leave us alone."

* * *

**3 hours before that**

Bubbles watched quielty from her seat as her health teacher continued to explain the hormonal process of teens. Her class was about to begin the section of sexual reproduction and the safety of sex, something she's never really known about, or wanted to know about until her teacher said, "Now usually when having intercourse with the opposite sex, you should be married, or yet in love."

Love was what caught her attention. Did the teacher mean love as in the love she had for her family or art? Most of students in the glass rolled their eyes since 50% of them were already sexually active.

"Before we start the lecture with a video, is there anyone who's parents do not want them to participate in the lesson?" The teacher asked.

Everyone looked around, no body had raised their hand, except one. Bubbles slowly grabbed her bag and and walked to the door, letting her teacher know that her father did not want her to be exposed to the enviorment of sexual needs and the development of the fetus. Her teacher gave her a sympathetic smile and nodded understanding, that Bubbles as well didn't feel comfortable.

Bubbles didn't know how long she sat outside the door of her classroom. She felt her legs fall asleep countless of times and would often have to pace around to regain feeling.

Seeing as there was only a few minutes till her next class she decided on getting her art book from her locker before the passing period began.

*RING!*

As on cue everyone exited their classrooms and began ro rush for their lockers. Bubbles dropped her eyes tiredly as she opened her locker and exchanged her books.

She jumped as Samantha suddenly appeared the moment she shut the metal door. "Hey little virgin...I heard you didn't want to stay for the little sex talk..."

Bubbles remained silent and shifted uncomfortably while holding her sketch book close. Samantha laughed liudly and stepped up close to the small blonde. "Thats a shame...I'm sure Boomer knows right?"

The blonde gave an odd look as she narrowed her eyes and stared at Samantha up and down. Bubbles didn't know what she meant. She didn't think Boomer had anything to do with her not wanting to learn about sex.

"What? Have you and Boomer not talk about hooking up? I mean you are together right?"

Hooking up? Together? Questions ran through Bubbles's mind as she tired tried to place the prices together.

Samantha noticed Bubbles's enstranged expression and smirked. "Boomer might be sweet and charming, but that doesn't change the fact that he's a man. If you wont give him what he needs, I'm sure some other girl will...I sure wouldn't mind."

With that sais Samantha walked off behind Bubbles, Bubbles eyes remained on the floor as she thought over what she was told. Curious but mostly confused Bubbles quickly ran down to the closest computer lab and began a little research.

Time skip-

Boomer laughed along with his friends from adavnce art as they helped illustrate the school mural. Mrs. Appleton had asked Boomer to design this year's school spirit modication design for the freshman class. Unknowlying to him, most freshman had began looking up to him, the girls for being so artisic and caring and the boys well they modelized him for having tons of girls at his feet without trying.

Boomer's eyes moved down the hall at the sound of a door closing. He was surprise to see Bubbles walking out, looking quite disturbed. Worried something might have happend he hopped off the table of paints and wiped his hands before running after her.

"Bubbles!"

The blonde girl turned around at the sound of her name. She stared at Boomer who was smiling at her innocently. Not being able to handle looking at him she tore her eyes away, looking at the side. "Bubbles whats wrong? Are you hurt?"

Hearing him say that Bubbles looked at him once again, she stared at him deep in thought before suddenly walking closer to him and bring his lips down to hers. Boomer was shocked, but kissed back pullling her close. Bubbles deepened their kiss and began sucking on his bottom lip, just like the girl in the video did.

As much as Boomer liked Bubbles he couldn't help but feel that she wasn't kissing him out of her willing actions. He pulled away and cupped her face. Bubbles instantly felt rejected. She began to wonder if she had kissed him bad, "did he not like it?" She asked herself in doubt.

Nor being able to comprehend Bubbles took off running out the double doors, ignoring the calls of Boomer.

Boomer sighed, he was about to go after her but was cut off by his partner who was telling him to come back and help paint. He frowned staring to where Bubbles had ran off to before disappointedly walking back to his friends.

* * *

**September 26, 2013 (age 14)**

"They have been approved for shock therapy for 6 years now and have shown no progression, I'm very sorry Mr. Utonium but its out of our hands, I'm afraid we can no longer treat your daughters, a least for now."

John Utonium looked down at his hands in defeat. It pained him to have to see his daughters so fragile and distressed. He followed the nurse out and was lead to room 308. He watched from the small window of the room door where his duaghters were heavily sedated. He was grateful that Miranada didn't live to see what has come of their baby girls. John and Miranada blamed themselves for causing such problems for their daughters. What they did was sinful, an abomination. Both parents born of the same blood line, only to fall in love.

He didn't wish to to put his girls into a psychiatric hospital, but his hands were tied after they did what they did. John didn't understand why his daughters were so alienated from their peers. They were just like everybody else, sure they were troubled but still kind warm hearted girls. The doctors had explained that Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles had gone into trauma and were highly unresponsive. John agreed on the shock therapy as it was known for blocking out not only past memories but segments of the brain.

"Mr. Utonium, the male nurses are here to help carry the grls out into the car."

John sighed and nodded and watched as the nurses picked up his daughters and carried them to his, barely functionable, car. The nurses placed the girls into the back seats, the three of them cuddling up to each other, they said their finale farewell to the challeneged father and watched as they drove out of CovenDwell Asylum, the doctor's last words replaying in his head,

"In years way, the girls' time will shorten...just be ready Mr. Utonium."

John sobbed as he felt remorse of what he's had done to his daughters.

**Dedication song: Daughter of the Moon by Adriana Figueroa**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, sorry I haven't been able to update as much ...um i haven't really been in arms grasp of the internet but hopefully that changes by Thursday... Anways , just a little treat of appreciation for waiting so long, enjoy. **

* * *

_Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles stood at the center of the woods, the autumn trees brushed and swayed as the wind's demand. Its pitched whistle sending chills throughout the girls' bodies. They covered their eyes, the wind's suddenly excelling in strength. It seemed to be pushing them in a certain direction. Blossom grab a hold of her sisters hands and quicklyi sped off in the indicated direction. Their bare feet ached under the incrediably uncomfortable weeds and falling leaves, the moist soil pressed itself into the nails. They had no idea where they were or where they were going but they felt the need to follow the breeze of the nearly fallen day. Bubbles let out a small gasp feeling herself connect with the dirt floor, Buttercup stopped and quickly helped her baby sister up to her feet. The three of them held onto eachother, pushing through the impeccable force. _

_They paused in their tracks when the air then embraced in silence. By now their entire apeal had been tainted, their hair were in several knots, leaves buried themseleves in their entangled locks, their nightgowns were filthy, while their exposed legs and arms were inflicted with soft scratches and brushed with the dark brown dirt._

_Their eyes searched the scene around them, confused, it was completely and utterly silent...perhaps they, no. _

_With wide eyes they gazed at the figure before them..._

_the women's back was turned, all the girls could make out was the mysterious women's long luxious blonde golden hair that escalated down her back into small little trinkets. Blossom was the first to dare, and approached the women. She felt a lump in her throat and her hand shook as she approached the figure slow and paced, as if she was hoping not to scare her off. As soon as Blossom's hand reached her shoulder the women turned around. The girls' eyes widened ever more so as they connected with light green ones. _

_Instantly the girls screamed at the sight of their mother's dead corpse. _

John stood up from his bed and ran out into the hall, hearing bangs coming from his daughters' bedroom. He barged into their room and attempted to calm them down. "ROBERTA!" "ROBERTA!" He called out to their home nurse. Roberta quickly exited her room across the hall and ran to aid John and the girls who were still trashing around feantically. "Get the bag from my bedroom! HURRY!" John yelled out.

Roberta nodded and did as she was told. John felt himself worry, he needed to calm the girls down before they were heard from the nearby homes. Roberta returned and quickly unfolded the small pouch that contained sedatives. John and Roberta looked at each other with uncertainty, they were all out of sleeping tablets. As of no option John nodded his hand and held down the girls one by one as the nurse prepared and injected the needles.

John pulled away in relief at the sight of his daughters completely sedated and calmly asleep. "Its early Mr. Utonium, I'll prepare some coffee." Roberta suggested. John nodded and walked out following the nurse, he looked back one last time and frowned. It was happening again...

* * *

Boomer sighed and looked down at his watch as he continued to wait for Bubbles at the art class door. He hasn't seen her all day, and his brothers were also beginning to worry for Blossom and Buttercup. "Boomer, sweetie class is about to begin, why dont you take your seat." Ms. Appleton said nicely. Boomer smiled smally and nodded, pushing himself away from the door frame and walking inside as the door closed and the tardy bell rang.

"Alright class today well be illustrating a classic poem, you'll each get a single sheet poem of the genre of your liking and will have th entire class period to put it in a meaningful oil portrait. Your mentor Boomer is at the back table with the poem handouts, and if you need any tips, please don't hesitate to ask me or your mentor."

Boomer smiled awkwardly as everyone looked at him at the teacher's mention. Most of the girls squealed to themselves while the guys fist pumped each other believing "Boomer the chill senior" will let them off easy.

"Alright every, go ahead and get your poems."

As soon as Boomer assigned everyone a poem, he pulled out his phone and sighed dissapointly , womdering why Bubbles had yet to message him. He understood that their relationship was still unofficial but thats just something he didn't want to rush into. He could tell that Bubbles was new to the whole dating world and didnt want her to feel pressured into something she doesn't understand completely. Suddenly the images of what had happened during their last encounter floated back into his mind. He brought his fingers to the tip of his mouth, a small smirked played itself onto his mouth.

'What are you doing to me Bubbles?...' He thought

Earlier That Day:

Buttercup placed her eye over the lens and smiled as she took about 3 photographs of the blue jay bird that made its appearance everyday on the railing of their bedroom porch. For the past 3 months Buttercup managed to capture its movements onto film. Her camera was old but worked fine. Besides she didn't have to pay to get them out, the camera came with its own squared film that just took a moment to reveal the taken shot.

"Buttercup honey, its time to take you medicine." Roberta informed placing a rather large tray down on the bedroom dresser. Buttercup stood up from her place on the floor and sat her camera down. She examined all the pill bottles she owned just herself she counted 10 in total, but of course she didn't take all of them all at once, she took three in the morning, three in the eveing, three at night, and occasionlly took one simple vitamin once a week.

"Okay now this one is sorta big so be careful." Roberta said handing Buttercup a new pill, that she has never seen and it was indeed big. About the size of a nikle and very thick.

The mute raven shook her hand and used her hands to say.

"Its to big for me, can you dissovle it please?'

Roberta smiled and nodded, understanding.

Once she finished taking her daily medicine Buttercuo wondered around her house and stopped once she found her sisters in the upstairs attic. Blossom and Bubbles looked startled at first but relaxed to see it was only Buttercup. Curious Buttercup came in and took a seat beside them. She noticed they were surounding a pile of movies.

"What are these?"

**(A/N they are using sign language)**

"Films we found in Roberta's room, we wanted to watch them on papa's old TV" Blossom replied

"What are they about?" Buttercup asked picking up one of the movies

"About love I suppose, did you know boys and girls can make each other feel happy?"

Buttercup was confused about what Bubbles had mentioned. What did she mean they can make each other feel happy? Was the question Buttercup thought.

"Happy?" Buttercup responded.

Bubbles nodded, "yes, they make each other happy with what they call 'making love' but I believe thats only with the person you truly love."

**(A/N NO THEY DONT HAVE PRON. ITS ACTUAL MOVIES, THAT HAPPEN TO HAVE LOVE SCENES)**

Buttercup has heard of intercourse but never understood it. She looked at Blossom who was reading over the summary of one film. She tapped her shoulder and asked, "Are you okay with this?"

Blossom shrugged and replied with, "Its a familiar concept but...I never got to study into it. I know that half the girls at our school know about it, so why shiuldn't we?"

Once it was decided the girls each chose a film and voted on which to watch out of the three. They eventually decided to watch an old classic "Titanic".

Bubbles expectedly felt herself captivated at the scene of the portrait that dear charming Jack was doing for his love Rose.

'Boomer is an exceptinal artist, does he ever draw girls like that? Would he?' She thought. A tint of red appeared on Bubbles cheeks. For some reason she pictured her and Boomer in Rose and Jack's place.

Blossom and Buttercup eyed their baby sister oddly as she suddenly clentched her pillow close to here chest and tightened her legs close together. Buttercup adored how rebellious Jack and Rose where, proving nobody could stand in their way. She occasionally laughed at their outrages dancing and mischievous escapes from that one old fellow, who worked for the man that her and her sisters nicknamed, "Lord Butt Face"

By the time the love scene came along the girls had their attention glued to the screen.

"Put your hands on me Jack."

After that short scene the girls finally looked away from the screen and blinked their eyes. They questioned the previous scene in their minds for a moment before forcing their eyes back to the tiny screen.

Once the movie concluded tears dwelled in their eyes, they fanned themselves, looked at each other and blushed, feeling like normal teenage girls for the first time in their lives. But at the end of the day each ot them thought of three brothers, who are at school.

* * *

Brick smirked at Butch's exhausted groan. They both currently sat at the school loung, Butch asked Brick to help him out with his debate assignment. Now Butch wasn't usually the kind to take on that kind of extra prssure but his father suggested it for extra college credit. "Geesh, I don't understand why you became captain of the debate team Brick, its so much more complicated then expected."

"First of all, I was elected and second, your good but have to focus. Now come on, in "Lamb of The Slaughter" in your opinion, do you think Mary Malonie should have resaulted in;

A: First-degree murder

B: Second-degree murder

C: Voluntary manslaughter

or

D: Involuntary manslaughter?"

Butch sighed and grinned, "Easy, first degree, sure I understand she was bummed and a bit uncomprehendable but she wasn't insane, just fragile. And dude what is going on between you and Brook?"

Brick didn't bother looking up from the debate work but shook his head. "Nothing why?" Butch looked ahead to where Brook and Emily Ross were currently sitting and staring right at the two brothers.

"They have been staring at us for the past 20 minutes, its kinda freaking me out."

Brick couldnt help but laugh, he looked up and saw that his brother was indeed correct. Brook and her friend had their gaze on the two Jojo's. "Maybe she or her friend have a thing for you Butchy."

Butch averted his eyes away from the girls not wanted them to get the wrong idea. "Nah, I think Brook is the main protagonist in this debate, shes aways at least 10 yards away from you."

Brick sighed and tore his eyes away from the paper in hand to look at Butch. "Even if she did see me that way, the feeling isnt't mutual, I kinda already have someone that I'm hoping to get to know. Now lets pack up, Boomer said to meet him by the side gate before the dismissal bell."

* * *

**Sorry its a bit short, I'll try updating tomorrow**


End file.
